Los celos del dragón
by Fraxus-Thunder
Summary: Freed convence a Laxus para ir a la fiesta de celebración del final de los grandes juegos mágicos y allí es seducido por un atractivo mago. ¿Cómo reaccionará el dragonslayer al ver por primera vez como un desconocido intenta conquistar a su amigo?


_**Esta historia tiene lugar antes de los acontecimientos de mi primer Fanfic "cómo seducir a un dios". **_

* * *

El día después de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos todos los gremios decidieron hacer una fiesta para celebrar la victoria del nuevo e inesperado campeón, Fairy Tail. Alquilaron la taberna más grande de la ciudad para que solo pudieran estar los miembros de los gremios y celebraron por todo lo alto el final del torneo.

"¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí Freed?" El capitán de los Raijinshuu le obligó a ir, el dragonslayer estaba cansado y eso hacía que estuviera irritable.

"Vamos Laxus, acabamos de llegar, tenemos que sociabilizarnos un poco ¿no crees?" su sonriente capitán le acarició el brazo cariñosamente.

"No, no lo creo" decidió ceder y siguió a Freed a cada lugar que iba saludando con un seco movimiento de mano a todo el que el educado mago rúnico saludaba hasta que un mago muy atractivo se acercó a ellos.

"Tú eres Freed Justine ¿verdad?" El peliverde se volvió para mirar a quién le había hablado y se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente Hibiki Lates, el miembro del grupo Trimens que usa una magia llamada archive, se ruborizó y empezó a tartamudear involuntariamente:

"E-eh s-sí, soy yo" "Vaya, es más guapo en persona" pensó el nervioso mago.

"¡Encantado! Me llamo Hibiki de Blue Pegasus" Su sonrisa se volvió más resplandeciente y la atención de Freed se volcó completamente en los ojos que estaban escaneándole con intensidad "¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que esos hermosos ojos azules podrían derretir incluso el hielo más puro?" le piropeó acariciándole justo debajo de su ojo derecho.

"¡Ejem!" carraspeó un ignorado Laxus. Freed inmediatamente reaccionó avergonzado por su actitud y les presentó.

"E-eh Hibiki, e-este es Laxus Dreyar"

Antes de que el atractivo mago pudiera saludarle el dragonslayer dijo:

"Necesito beber algo, mejor me voy"

Freed le agarró de la muñeca impidiéndole marcharse.

"E-espera Laxus, no te vayas" se apartaron un poco de Hibiki y le preguntó "¿Qué te pasa? ¿T-te molesta que hable con él?" bajó la mirada avergonzándose de su estúpida pregunta.

"¿Uh? No Freed, ¿Por qué iba a molestarme? Haz lo que quieras" Soltó su muñeca y caminó hacia la barra.

"Lo siento es que..." intentó excusarse Freed una vez volvió con el sonriente mago.

"No pasa nada... Es muy guapo y... vaya cuerpazo" Hibiki desnudó a Laxus con la mirada lo que enfureció al capitán de los Raijinshuu.

"¡No le mires así! ¡No tienes derecho a...!"

"¡Vaya! ¿Te gusta eh?"

Freed se sobresaltó y le intentó convencer de que no tenía razón.

"¡Claro que no! Es solo que... es mi líder y... yo... bueno... yo le protejo y..."

"Oye, en realidad me da igual, me gustan menos grandotes, me gustan como tú" le acarició la mejilla con su dedo pulgar haciendo que se sonrojara de nuevo.

"E-eh, bueno..."

"Vaya, nuestro inocente Freed va a pasárselo bien esta noche" "¡bien, bien!" Bickslow se sentó junto a Laxus y empezó a comentar lo que pensaba del ligue de su capitán.

"Bickslow, déjame en paz, no quiero saber lo que piensas" el dragonslayer solo quería estar solo, pero su amigo era muy persistente cuando se lo proponía.

"¡Vamos Laxus! No me digas que no es algo inaudito"

"¿El qué?" dijo malhumorado.

"¡Pues que Freed sea capaz de ponerse cachondo!, hasta llegué a dudar de que tuviera órganos reproductores jajajajajajaja"

"¿De qué hablas idiota? A Freed no le gusta ese payaso"

"¡¿EH?! Laxus ahora el que me preocupa eres tú... ¡Estabas delante!" "Delante, delante" Los tótem intentaron ayudar a su amo.

Laxus se quedó unos instantes callado y pensativo dejando a Bickslow con la intriga de lo que diría a continuación.

"Sí, estaba delante y a Freed no le gusta ese payaso"

"Pe-pero mira, jefe... " le hizo mirar justo en el momento en el que Hibiki agarraba cariñosamente la mano de Freed.

"¿Y... A mí eso que me importa Bickslow? Es su trasero, que haga lo que quiera" se levantó más malhumorado de lo que estaba antes y salió fuera de la taberna.

"¿habéis oído eso babys? El gruñón dragonslayer dice que no le importa jajajajaja"

_"será idiota... Me obliga a venir y se va con ese payaso... ¿qué ha visto en él? Solo es un niño mimado y estúpido... ¿a Freed le gusta de verdad?... No, no puede ser que se fije en alguien así... Pero ¿porque estoy pensando en esto?"_

Volvió a la taberna a buscar a Freed para sacarle de allí y poder irse a descansar pero al entrar no le encontraba por ninguna parte.

"Ey, Ever… ¿Dónde está Freed?"

"Eeeh, está allí" señaló a una esquina de la taberna, Laxus desvió la mirada hacia donde le señalaba su amiga y entonces le vio.

"No he conocido a nadie como tú Freed, hacía mucho que no mantenía una conversación con alguien interesante y tan inteligente" La mano de Hibiki acariciaba el muslo de Freed y poco a poco iba subiendo disimuladamente a su entrepierna. El mago rúnico se estaba poniendo nervioso pero por algún extraño motivo no podía retirar esa mano, escudriñó la habitación nerviosamente para no centrar su mirada en su empalagosa compañía y posó sus ojos en una persona que le observaba desde lo lejos y que le estaba lanzando una mirada de decepción y tristeza.

Rápidamente le apartó la mano y enfadado y sonrojado le dijo:

"¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!"

"¿Eh? Pensé que te gustaba, no te has quejado hasta ahora" volvió a poner su mano donde la tenía antes.

"¡He dicho que no!" intentó apartar su mano de nuevo pero esta vez Hibiki decidió callarle juntando sus labios con los de él. Freed permaneció inmóvil y muy sorprendido sin devolver el beso y cuando pudo reaccionar le apartó bruscamente, se puso de pie y buscó a Laxus para ver su reacción, pero no le encontró… _"No quiero que Laxus piense que su guardaespaldas es un pervertido que se va con el primero que aparece, tengo que encontrarle"_

"¿Pero qué te pasa Freed? Creí que también querías esto" El mago de Trimens estaba confundido con el comportamiento del mago de Raijinshuu.

"Lo siento, nunca quise esto Hibiki… Apenas nos conocemos" Salió de la taberna en busca de Laxus.

La noche era fría y se arrepintió de no haberse traído algún abrigo o chaqueta, abrazándose el pecho comenzó a buscar a su líder sin éxito hasta que notó como alguien le ponía algo suave por encima de los hombros.

"¿Eres insistente verdad Hibiki?_"_ con gesto de rendición se volvió para hablar con él.

"Nunca he dicho que solo quiera meterme en tu cama Freed. Te he dicho que me pareces interesante y no quiero perder la oportunidad de conocerte" Esta vez mantuvo la distancia para no asustar al peliverde.

"Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrado a esto y…"

"No pasa nada" le cortó con una de sus mejores sonrisas "¿Qué estabas buscando?"

"E-eh, n-nada"

"Conozco un sitio precioso y muy tranquilo aquí al lado ¿Por qué no seguimos hablando allí?"

Freed asintió con la cabeza y tras echar un último vistazo para ver si le veía siguió a Hibiki. El lugar era un acantilado impresionante con vistas al mar, las olas chocaban contra la roca violentamente y la luna se proyectaba en el oscuro líquido salado.

"Oye Freed, no quiero que pienses que solo quiero acostarme contigo, es importante para mí que no tengas esa impresión" le dijo mirándose las manos.

"Tranquilo, ahora que me lo has explicado todo está claro" le sonrió y siguió mirando al mar.

"Eres muy dulce Freed"

Permanecieron hablando hasta altas horas de la madrugada y cuando Freed llegó a la habitación del hotel entró despacio para no molestar a su líder. Después del torneo Laxus decidió irse de la habitación que compartía con sus compañeros de grupo durante los Juegos para estar con su amigo y tener un poco de tranquilidad sin aguantar a Gajeel una noche más.

Se puso ropa para dormir y se acostó, puso la mirada fija en el techo y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas a lo que había pasado hasta que alguien interrumpió su tren de pensamiento.

"No me vuelvas a llevar a fiestas estúpidas si vas a dejarme solo" La voz de Laxus le hizo entender que estaba muy enfadado.

"L-laxus lo siento, él y yo no…"

"Eso me da igual, haz lo que quieras, pero no me arrastres a sitios a los que no quiero estar diciendo que vendrás conmigo si luego vas a largarte con el primer idiota que te dice -_que ojos más bonitos tienes-_" la última parte la pronunció intentando imitar la voz de Hibiki.

"Pe-pero no hemos hecho nada y además…"

"¡Que me da igual lo que hagas Freed! Te he dicho dos veces lo que me ha molestado. Ahora déjame dormir" El malhumorado dragonslayer no dejó a su compañero excusarse ni explicarse y le dejó un malestar en el estómago y un cosquilleo que le impidieron dormir el resto de la noche… Había decepcionado a Laxus y eso, en su mundo, era la primera regla inquebrantable.

Los rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana de la habitación y al abrir los ojos no encontró a su dios en la cama, pensó que había salido cuando en ese momento le vio salir del baño. Con un seco gesto le saludó y comenzó a vestirse hasta que alguien tocó la puerta, Laxus la abrió con un movimiento brusco provocando un respingo a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado.

Bufó al ver quien era y le dijo "Qué"

La estampa del imponente rubio hizo recular a Hibiki que precavidamente se echó hacia atrás.

"E-estoy buscando a Freed, La-laxus" Intentó que el dragonslayer cayera ante su hermosa sonrisa sin éxito.

"Te has equivocado de habitación, lárgate" cuando iba a cerrar de un portazo se escuchó la voz de Freed.

"LAXUS… Pasa Hibiki" el joven mago dudó de si debía entrar en la habitación pero ante la insistencia del peliverde se decidió a hacerlo pasando tan cerca de Laxus que sus piernas le temblaron ligeramente, ya que el rubio no se movió ni un milímetro de la puerta.

"Ho-hola Freed. ¿Has dormido bien?"

"Sí, sí… gracias" seguía arreglándose mientras hablaba con él. Laxus decidió cerrar la puerta y ponerse sus botas.

"Anoche me lo pasé muy bien, nunca había estado más cómodo hablando con alguien"

Freed miró de reojo a su líder que no quitaba los ojos de encima al mago de Blue Pegasus y sin decir una palabra sonrió a Hibiki por el cumplido que le dijo.

El nervioso mago era consciente de la intensa mirada que el dragonslayer le ofrecía en todo momento. "E-esta noche podríamos volver. ¿Te apetece?"

"NO, no le apetece. Esta noche no puede ir a jugar contigo" Laxus decidió contestar por su capitán para que no olvidara que esa noche tenían algo que hacer.

"E-eh, Laxus, n-no te ha-hablaba a ti. Puede co-contestar él so-solo" logró responderle con dificultad. El imponente rubio se puso de pie y caminó hasta estar a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del mago de Trimens.

"Idiota, intenta no tartamudear como un payaso cuando te dirijas a alguien… ¿Es que acaso me tienes miedo?" puso una de sus sonrisas de superioridad y esperó a que le contestara.

"E-eh n-no" aclaró su garganta y continuó más decidido "no te tengo miedo Laxus"

"Bien, porque para ser novio de Freed tienes que tener más cojones. Él se merece a alguien que le proteja, no una niña asustadiza como tú. ¿Lo entiendes guapito?"

"No sé por qué me insultas, no te he hecho nada" Se cruzó de brazos teniendo más confianza en sí mismo a medida que avanzaba la conversación.

"No, no te insulto, solo te estoy avisando" Abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación y en el momento en el que la iba a cerrar de nuevo escuchó la voz del mago que tanto le irritaba.

"Cualquiera diría que estás celoso… Laxus"

En ese momento Freed que se había mantenido al margen durante toda la extraña batalla de palabras decidió actuar al ver lo tenso que se había puesto su líder, le conocía y sabía que eso no acabaría bien para el joven mago de Blue Pegasus.

"E-eh, Hibiki deberías eeeeh… deberías disculparte por eso"

"¿Disculparme yo? ¡Pero si no ha parado de amenazarme desde que he entrado! Parece que el fiero dragón tiene miedo de que le quiten a su presa"

Apretó sus puños y sus dientes enseñando sus prominentes colmillos y se volvió con una de sus expresiones más duras hacia el que le estaba insultando su orgullo, se puso a escasos milímetros de él y agachando su rostro para ponerse a la par con el suyo le dijo amenazadoramente.

"Escúchame bien gilipollas… Si me gustaran los hombres tendría a Freed en mi cama cuando me diera la gana" el peliverde se sonrojó ante lo que había dicho su dios "así que si quieres que siga siendo tu novio mejor no me provoques"

"_¿Mejor no me provoques? Sería capaz de… No, solo está enfadado"_ El capitán de los Raijinshuu no se podía creer la actitud de Laxus… ¿acababa de decir que si Hibiki le seguía provocando seduciría a Freed para quitárselo? Cuando pudo reaccionar lo único que salió de su boca antes de que su líder se marchara fue:

"N-no somos no-novios Laxus"

El dragonslayer salió con una carcajada a desayunar dejando a los dos solos en la habitación.

"¿Después de todo lo que me ha dicho solo se te ocurre decirle eso?" El mago de Trimens estaba bastante molesto ante la agresiva actitud del amigo de Freed.

"Él es así…" dijo agachando la cabeza

"¿Y ninguno le decís nada? No deberíais consentirle esos ataques de ira… Está acostumbrado a que nadie le diga que no, es arrogante y muy antipático, y además…"

"Cállate ya…" Dijo en voz baja y en tono amenazador "Me caes bien y estoy a gusto hablando contigo Hibiki pero…" le miró con cara de enfadado y le dijo "¡No consentiré que insultes a Laxus! ¡¿Me has oído?!"

El mago de Blue Pegasus le empujó y cayó en la cama, se puso encima de él y comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello, le besó dulcemente mientras le decía.

"Me gustas mucho Freed" Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando intentó apartarle pero el peso encima de él no cedía y notó como una mano le invadía la entrepierna. Con más fuerza que antes le empujó pero seguía sin moverse. Siguió forcejeando y al notar que la mano al final tocó su carne le gritó:

"¡DEJAME!"

"Vamos cariño, no seas tímido, sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo" empezó a masturbarle cuando una voz amenazadora se escuchó en la habitación.

"Te ha dicho que le dejes"

"Vaya, ¿has vuelto? Eres muy inoportuno Laxus" siguió encima de Freed dándole pequeños besos en el cuello hasta que el dragonslayer le agarró de la camiseta y le levantó en el aire sacándole de la cama.

"¿No me has oído?"

"¡Te vuelvo a repetir que no es asunto tuyo!"

"Claro que es asunto mío… y no me grites" Laxus permanecía tranquilo y confiado

"Freed…" se volvió hacia el aturdido mago "¿De verdad quieres esto? ¿Quieres que controle tu vida?"

"¡No está controlando mi vida!, ¡Te he dicho que me dejaras!"

"Vaya, creo que tú y yo hubiéramos tenido una buena relación, pero no puedo competir con el gran Laxus Dreyar. Espero que nos veamos otra vez Freed" Con una sonrisa salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Freed comenzó a sollozar debido a todo lo que había pasado: _¿Competir con él?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?_

"¿Por qué lloras Freed?" se sentó a su lado en la cama y le puso una mano en el hombro.

"E-es que… yo no soy a-así. ¡No sé qué me ha pasado Laxus!" rodeó el pecho de su líder con sus brazos llorando con más intensidad.

"Tú no has hecho nada idiota, ese payaso te ha obligado" le acariciaba la espalda para intentar calmarle_. _Permanecieron así hasta que las lágrimas del dolorido mago cesaron, se separó y miró a su dios a los ojos:

"Gracias, Laxus"

"Freed…"

"¿Sí?"

"¿De verdad no querías eso?" miró al suelo mientras le hacía esa pregunta.

"¿EH? ¡Claro que no!... ¿P-porqué lo preguntas?"

"¿Por qué no te lo quitabas de encima tú solo? Eres más fuerte que él" le miró a los ojos de nuevo esperando su respuesta.

"Cuando m-me pongo nervioso n-no puedo pensar con claridad… Y tengo que controlarme para no pasarme… ya sabes por qué" Suspiró "No quería hacerle daño"

"Está bien, vamos a desayunar, me ruge el estómago"

Cuando salieron de la habitación ninguno de ellos se percató de la presencia de un muñeco que, volando disimuladamente detrás de una cortina, les estuvo observando todo el tiempo.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Me debes 400.000 yenes reina-hada!"

"Mierda…" Evergreen estaba decepcionada por haber perdido la apuesta que estaba segura que ganaría. "Esos dos idiotas van a estar toda la vida calentándose la bragueta sin meterse mano… No me negarás que han estado a punto" le dijo mientras le entregaba lo que le debía.

"Tienes razón, no creo que falte mucho para que nuestros tortolitos se den cuenta. Están un poco ciegos ¿eh?"

En ese momento aparecieron sus dos líderes y se sentaron con ellos.

"Buenos días" dijo Freed mientras Laxus se sentaba saludando con un movimiento de mano.

"Holaaaaa" "Hola, hola" saludaron sus muñecos.

"Bickslow…"

"Dime jefe" le dijo sonriente.

"Te falta un muñeco" Laxus le dijo mientras contaba de nuevo sus tótems.

"Eeeeeh sí, está haciéndome ganar mucho dinero… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Evergreen bufó y Freed y Laxus se miraron sin entender que estaba tramando el impredecible mago Seith. Ever se acercó al oído de Bickslow y le susurró:

"La siguiente la ganaré yo… a esos dos no les queda mucho para meterse en la cama"

La reina-hada no se acordó del buen oído que tienen los dragonslayer.


End file.
